pakistanfandomcom-20200213-history
J
= “THE MORE PRICE THE MORE PROSPREITY” '' = ''' '' ''The people of Pakistan divided into many classes economically and there is no any principle to bring them in equal level, consequently a great rift come in social life of people as the division of classes set forth under for the evaluation :'' ''Happiest Class: The lowest classes are turning richest into millionaire speedily or touching to the sky of prosperity but media and politician might not be agreed on my factual line of social impartiality , this is the history of lowest people , though we also call them poor and deprived people ' ( '''look around yourself you will find the same) and eminent politicians and media of the country politicize and exploit them or raising slogan for the poor and deprived people while all is quite different generally , their business/Trade are based on small size of trading/ Retailing they also seller of Drugs, heroine, weapons and harmful things in form of edible provision/stuffs which are the poisonous to health .' 'Their earnings are beyond to the tune of unlimited earnings and no any price hike or increase of price can’t be effected them because they are free from every taxes of what so ever nature levied by the government owing to non- categorization of tax system and so called concerned authorities/ agencies of government secure them … why ? the people of same category feel happy when the prices increase while the media and politicians emphasize and create a hype for increase of price , no any politician or so called journalist claims for their earnings and all claims only for price- hike or dearness touching to the sky while their earnings too much . The people of the same classes are accessible to have necessities of life such as : medical facility, higher education, high living standard and so on , it will be of no use to say” THE MORE PRICE THE MORE PROSPREITY” ''' Working class ( In public sector) :' The working classes of public sector is very stable classes and there is no any fear or insecurity of job and they enjoy annual increment announced by the government as the dearness or increase of price effect them a little, but they can manage it or cope with price easily , the government provide them numerous facilities such as: Medical, long leaves, allowances, GP funds, gratuity and upgrading etc, over and above they have many options of getting money /penny by unfair means '' ''Working Class: ( IN private Sector) The working class of private sector is very poor and frustrated people in Pakistan, on other hand the skilled /professional people are better somewhat than unskilled or labor class they have many fears of losing their job on account of insecurity and instability jobs they also called “MIDDLE CLASS”. No any politician or so called journalist emphasized on their grievances. '' ''High class (elite) This class is advanced by financially and they less or more belong to lowest class or public sector class ( Government ) they also have great influence in Pakistani politic and enjoy the diverse portfolios of ministry during the partition of 1947 they were hardly in a few and since then their number of classes have been increasing speedily .'' '' '